Te quiero a pesar de odiarme
by lovemikey23
Summary: Te arrepientes de haberle dicho todo eso. Pero... Tu sabes bien que... El. Ya no te oye. Y no la hará jamás. Despídete. Las lagrimas caen, no paran y no lo harán jamás, pero recuerda, el te hubiera dicho antes de irse... TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mucho gusto yo, bueno soy nueva aquí, y este fic lo hice con mucho sentimiento y dedicación, espero que les gusten , esta historia es muy corta, pero muy emotiva, otra cosa, todos los capítulos tienen canciones para dar ambiente y les sugiero que escuchen las canciones mientras leen. Les encantara mucho. bueno eso es todos... Otra cosa, las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento a las demás personas... XD Bueno eso es todo a leer... los espero al final. **

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME

PROLOGO

** *+ ESCUCHA LA DE TEMBLANDO DE HOMBRES G +***

Qué pasa cuando pierdes algo? como una pulsera o un libro... Nada. Si, nada, porque lo puedes remplazar. Pero qué pasa cuando pierdes a... Alguien? Y si ese alguien fue un ser. Amable, inocente, risueño, soñador, divertido, que amaba a todos y no tenía la maldad para matar a alguien, y te quería a pesar de ser malo con él. Mas si esa persona era tu...Hermano.

A pesar de decirle, insultos, golpearlo, maltratarlo, hacerlo menor y considerarlo débil, inmaduro. Pero aun así te quiere, a pesarle de todo lo que le hiciste. Pero, esas cosas las dices sin pensar, solo para desquitarte. Pero que darías, por borrar esas palabras, que le dijiste.

Si sería la última vez que lo verías.

La última vez que verías su sonrisa.

La última vez que verías su cara.

La última vez que lo abrazarías.

La última vez que verías sus ojos.

La última vez que estaría a tu lado.

La última vez que le dirías te quiero.

Para ya no poder volverle a ver jamás, no sentir su calor, su carisma, su aura. Al saber que sigue, aquí contigo. Darías todo por tenerlo aquí devuelta contigo, para no dejarlo ir jamás. El hubiera hecho todo por ti, a costa de su propia vida. Para verte feliz, sonreír y agradecerle por lo que hiso, al saber que puedes contar con él. En cualquier momento.

Si él lo haría. Pero tú. que harías por el NADA! No harías nada, nada por él, a pesar de decirle te odio, vete de mi vista, ya no te quiero volver a ver, el permanecía ahí a tu lado. Para saber si todavía lo querías.

Pero mira lo equivocado que estaba. No se irá feliz al saber, que las últimas palabras que le dijiste eran.

- " Te odio, y ojala nunca hubieras nacido, ojala nunca hubieras sido mi... Hermano" -

Esas palabras, lo destrozaron, le rompieron el corazón, pero a ti ni te importo. Cierto?

Que hubieras hecho tu por él?

QUE HUBIERAS HECHO TU POR...EL?

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... Ya no lo puedes regresar a la vida, para poder volverle a ver. Te arrepientes de haberle dicho todo eso. Pero... Tu sabes bien que... El. Ya no te oye. Y no lo hará jamás. Despídete. Las lagrimas caen, no paran y no lo harán jamás, pero recuerda, el te hubiera dicho antes de irse...

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME.

**Bueno aquí acaba el Prologo, espero que les haya gustado muy pronto subiré el primer capítulo, espero que lo hallan leído con la canción que puse al principio... :) ** **Tratare de subirlo todo antes de que entre a la escuela, esta es mi primera historia pero no la ultima, espero que les agrade, bueno me despido sin nada más que decir. **

**cuídense, chao y adiooooooooos...XD **

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA! Lovemikey **


	2. Chapter 2 problemas

**¡HOLA! jejeje bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior bueno quiero agradecerle a:**

**sesshoxcris:**si ya soy una hermana más! me alegro mucho el comentario espero que este capítulo te encante gracias por tus besos y abrazos a ti también hermana.

**Sara Mury 11:**gracias por tu comentario, me encanto jejejeje espero que te guste esta historia.

**Luisa Tatis:**gracias por la bienvenida me encanto que comentaras y gracias por el BOOYAKASHA!

**Marie-Jane05:**gracias por AMARLOOOOOOOOOOOO jejejeje gracias por comentar y ninguna de tus preguntas son estúpidas :) en una tienes razón, pero bueno gracias por comentar.

**Aymar Wayne:**me encanto que te gustara el prologo me esforcé mucho por hacerlo, gracias por el comentario y apoyarme XD.

**sonchi:**te agradezco por el comentario y al ser la primera en comentar la historia gracias por tu apoyo, besos abrazos jejejeje espero que este capítulo te encante.

**Bueno gracias por el apoyo chicas las adoro mucho por apoyarme y sus besos y abrazos! ****este capítulo también tiene canción espero que lean con ellas me alegraría mucho** y **bueno este es el capitulo numero uno espero que les guste tanto como el prologo XD porque le dan más sentimientos a la historia. **

**Otra cosa las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento . Bueno eso es todo...XD los espero al final.**

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME

CHAPTER 1:

PROBLEMAS

***+ ESCUCHA LA DE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DE ADELE +***

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, la gente iba a sus trabajos. los niños a la escuela, etc. pero cierta familia, no era del todo normal. Si esa extraña pero cariñosa familia. O eran lo que pensaban?

Era una rata y cuatro tortugas que mutaron. Conformada por Splinter padre y maestro del ninjutsu. Seguido por sus hijos. Leonardo es el mayor y líder del equipo. El siguiente es Raphael es el más rudo y sarcástico de los cuatro, que no mostraba ningún sentimiento excepto con su amigo Spike. El tercero es Donatello él es muy listo, el era muy bueno inventando cosas y el estaba enamorado de abril y siempre trataba de impresionarla. El siguiente y el ultimo es Michelangelo, es el bromista e infantil de todos, siempre despistado, le gusta la pizza, los videojuegos, el skate, escuchar música y bailar y siempre le hacía bromas a sus hermanos o los metía en problemas. No tan problemáticos pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Leo: - viendo la televisión - wow eso es increíble capitán Ryan

Rapha: - leyendo una revista - hay podrías quitar eso bobonardo - fastidiado -

Leo: - voltea a ver a Rapha - por favor Rapha apuesto que esto es mejor que tu historieta

Rapha: - dejando la revista - que dijiste - enojado -

Los dos iban a empezar pero llego Donnie y los separo.

Donnie: que ustedes no pueden pasar un día sin pelear - fastidiado -

Rapha: es que Bobonardo - lo apunta - piensa que su estúpida serie es mejor que mis historietas - cruza los brazos enojado -

Leo: no, no, no, yo se que Héroes espaciales es mejor que tus historietas - mirándolo enojado -

Donnie: por favor ya paren - fastidiado -

Rapha: ash de acuerdo - se sienta a leer la historieta -

Leo: - se sienta a ver la tele -

Los tres se la pasaron haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, Leo en la tele, Rapha leyendo y Donnie en su T-phone, no había nada de ruido y Donnie se desespero y empezó a Hablar.

Donnie: no creen que es demasiado silencio - mirando a todas parte -

Leo: tienes razón Donnie - piensa algo - oigan y ¿Mikey?

Donnie: no lo sé, no lo eh visto desde la mañana - preocupado -

Rapha: - gritando - MIKEYYYYYYY, pequeño enano donde estas

Leo: vamos a buscarlo - se para -

Los tres se pararon y no lo encontraron en las habitaciones, cocina, sala, dojo, por las vías del subterráneo, la cochera, solo faltaba el laboratorio de Donnie los tres se dirigieron al abrir la puerta no vieron pero oyeron algo y voltearon..

Mikey: BOOYAKASHA - grita y lanza globos de agua -

Los tres los esquivan pero entran en el laboratorio de Donnie rompiendo todo, los tres hermanos se pararon y Donnie miro todo roto, se entristeció luego se enojo y voltea a ver a Mikey.

Donnie: porque - elevo su tono de vos - porque, Mikey porque siempre rompes todo

Mikey: lo...lo siento Donnie yo - tratando de hablar -

Donnie: porque no tienes más cuidado eh - se enoja mas - crees que yo ando rompiendo todo lo que es tuyo

Mikey: no... pero - es interrumpido - Donnie: - suspira enojado - solo... vete Mikey: per... - es interrumpido otra vez por Donnie -

Donnie: que te vayas - gritando enojado -

Mikey hace caso y se va triste por hacer enojar a Donnie y mas porque le dijo que se fuera.

Después de ese accidente ya era hora para ir al patrullaje nocturno.

Leo: mue bien chicos, es hora del salir a patrullar - tomando sus Katanas -

Donnie: claro Leo - parándose del sillón -

Rapha:- dejando la historieta - vamos a patear unos traseros -apretando sus puños

Leo: muy bien - mirando a todas parte - y Mikey?

Donnie: no se - un poco enojado por lo de la mañana -

Rapha: voy a su cuarto - fue al cuarto y al abrir la puerta harina salió disparada a su cara y grito enojado - MIKEYYYYYYYYYYY

Mikey se encontraba riendo atrás de él, Rapha voltea y se enoja se habiente contra el y lo golpea luego lo arrastras y lo tira en el agua. Rapha se ríe y se va, Mikey sale del agua y ve que se lastimo las mejilla y el brazo ambos sangraban, no le dijo a nadie y solo salió junto con los demás, leo le preguntaba si estaba bien y el siempre decía que si, dejando a leo no muy convencido.

Rapha aun se encontraba molesto así que no le prestó importancia a Mikey. Y mikey prefirió no decir nada aun estaba triste por la reacción de rapha solo fue una pequeña broma. Iban saltando hasta que se encontraron con el clan del pie, karai, perrera, y cara de pez con botes de mutageno.

Karai: mira a quien tenemos aquí

Leo: dejen esos botes de mutageno - sacando sus Katanas -

Cara de pez: pues, es mejor que se vallan o haremos sopa de tortuga.

Rapha: no lo creo brocheta de pescado - girando sus sais -

Empezaron a pelear Karai contra Leo, Cara de pez contra Rapha, Perrera contra Mikey y los soldados del pie contra Donnie. Todos estaban peleando muy bien, pero excepto mikey todavía seguía triste por hacer enojar a sus hermanos, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que perrera le dio un golpe alejándolo al igual que a sus hermanos cuando se pararon ya no había rastro del clan del pie.

Leo: - se para - no se fueron - voltea a ver a mikey - mikey por que no te diste cuenta

Mikey: - se para - perdón leo. No...no me di cuenta

Donnie: pues a la próxima fíjate, por estar desconcentrado se llevaron todo el mutageno - medio enojado -

Mikey: - baja la cabeza - lo siento chicos estaba un poco distraído

Leo: porque? - confundido -

Mikey: por... - es interrumpido por Rapha -

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo es un poco largo? o corto? díganmelo espero que les haya gustado mucho, y ( sigo insistiendo ) que lo hayan leído con la canción, si puedo tratare de subir el siguiente mañana o hoy no lo sé pero juro que lo hare pronto, nuevamente agradezco a todas las que comentaron me alegran chicas las adoro y espero que más comentarios en esta historia me alegraría mucho, bueno eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, otra cosa creen que hice sufrir un poco a mikey si es así no se imagina lo que vendrá después, bueno los espero en el siguiente capitulo cuídense chao y adioooooos...XD **

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA! **

**Lovemikey**


	3. Chapter 3 es lo que piensas de mi

**¡HOLAAAAAAA! bueno yo otra vez de vuelta, y perdón por tardar pero les dije que lo subiría muy pronto y antes de que entre a la escuela que es este lunes, bueno jejeje muy bien aquí traigo la continuación de esta loca pero triste historia me encantaron mucho sus comentarios los adoro nunca pensé tener tantos a pesar de 2 capítulos, se los agradezco a: **

**Tory-H**

**Jackeline762**

**Luisa Tatis**

**Lucy79**

**Sara Mury 11**

**Marie-Jane05**

**Sonchi**

**Las adoro chicas, deberás me suben el ánimo mucho me pongo muy contenta y mas por que leen con las canciones :) espero que les guste mucho, y gracias por apoyarme en esta historia en serio GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! **

**y a los demas que comentaron me alegran demasiado la vida :)**

**Bueno es todo no les quito más tiempo para que empiecen a leer, que lo disfruten mucho y dejen comentarios, pero con los que pongan basta para saber que les gusta esta historia que salió de mi cabeza jejeje gracias las adoro...XD los espero al final...**

**TMNT no me pertenece ( lastima... :( pero es verdad )**

**Sin más a leer:**

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME

CHAPTER 2:

ASI QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI

***+ ESCUCHA LA DE LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE DE ARIANA GRANDE +***

Mikey: por... - fue interrumpido por Rapha -

Rapha: pues es de esperarse, eres tu el distraído, inmaduro, que no pone atención a nada - enojado - tu siempre lo arruinas todo.

Mikey: si... pero yo - otra vez es interrumpido -

Rapha: pero nada, siempre lo arruinas todo, nunca pones atención a nada, eh, a nada, porque no puedes ser como leo - lo señala - concentrado, o como donnie - lo apunta - inteligente o como yo - pone su mano en el pecho - fuerte - señala a mikey - no eres como ninguno de nosotros - gritando -

Leo: ya cálmate rapha - gritando -

Rapha: que me calme - enojado - y ni se te ocurra o trates de defender a este enano

Donnie: creo que estas exagerando las cosa.

Rapha: ash! porque siempre lo defienden - enojado - ya estoy harto - se va -

leo y donnie veían como se iba su hermano de rojo después voltearon a ver a mikey que tenía la cabeza baja y estaba llorando se acercaron a, el pero salió corriendo hacia la alcantarilla. leo y donnie se miraron y supieron que esto iba a terminar mal.

Rapha llego a la alcantarilla, se metió al cuarto y hay estaba spike su mejor amigo. Después de decirle todo hoyo que eran sus hermanos se enojo mas recordando lo sucedido, no le dio importancias y se durmió.

Mikey entro a su cuarto azoto la puerta y se acostó y empezó a llorar, después de un rato se paro, toma algo de su cajón y empezó a...

A la mañana siguiente mikey se levanto con mucha pereza se la paso llorando toda la noche, se paro para poder arreglar, pero antes saco algo de su almohada, era un sobre, lo agarro y se dirigió al cuarto de rapha.

Toco la puerta, pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar, así que abrió la puerta, paso y no estaba rapha se dispuso a salir pero algo lo detuvo...

Rapha: enano, que haces en mi cuarto - enojado -

Mikey: - retrocediendo - yo...yo...solo...solo vine a...a pedir...pedir disculpas

Rapha: no ni creas que esta vez funcionara - se acerca a el -

Mikey: - suelta lo que tenía en la mano, retrocedió y callo -

Al caer, topo con la mesa de un lado de la cama, hiso que se sacudiera y callera el estante y callera donde estaba spike haciendo que este saliera volando, rapha salió corriendo al ver que su amigo estaba bien se alegro, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a mikey acercándose.

Mikey: per...perdón rapha... yo...yo no quería - asustado y arrepentido -

Rapha: no querías que eh - lo empujo, se raspo y se pego en la cabeza - por tu culpa casi pierdo a spike - baja a spike al suelo - vas a ver enano - se acerca a el -

Leo, donnie y splinter se encontraban en la cocina hablando de repente oyen un ruido de algo, rompiéndose, se miraron y corrieron, miraron a rapha golpeando a mikey llegaron y tomaron a rapha para separarlo de mikey.

Leo: que te pasa Raphael - gritando -

Donnie: te has vuelto loco - mirando enojado - porque haces eso

Splinter: que te hiso miguel ángel - gritando -

Rapha: lastimo a spike

Leo: si, pero así no se resuelven las cosas

Mikey: per...perdón... rapha no fue mi intención - estaba sangrando de la nariz y boca y tenía muchos moretones -

Rapha: no te vengas con sentimentalismo - con rabia -

Donnie: te está pidiendo disculpas

Rapha: ash, porque siempre lo defienden - gritando -

Splinter: basta Raphael - enojado -

Rapha: no sensei - miro a mikey - te odio, ojala nunca hubieras nacido, ojala nunca hubieras sido mi hermano

Dicho esto, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, luego vieron a mikey agachando la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Mikey: - llorando - así que es lo que piensas de mi - lo ve con ojos llorosos - estas bien - salió corriendo -

Los demás se quedaron en silencio mirando a Raphael, la cara de enojo se desvaneció poco a poco y reaccionando por lo que dijo, y se arrepintió

Por otro lado... Mikey se encontraba corriendo por los edificios llorando, el día estaba nublado, y tarde o temprano empezaría a llover, seguía corriendo hasta que paro en un edificio se sentó y empezó a llorar mas y mas, se sentía fatal, por lo que paso, de repente levanto la cabeza y la giro y lo que vio lo dejo helado...

Rapha, Leo, Donnie y Sensei estaban corriendo, en busca de mikey, se pararon en un edificio a descansar empezó a llover poco a poco de repente oyeron una voz malvada y voltearon y vieron a aquella persona y se sorprendieron...

**Y hasta aquí... llego el capitulo ¿que dejo helado a mikey? ¿quienes vieron los chicos y sensei?**

**bueno esas respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo xD, lo iba a subir más temprano pero salí todo el día por asuntos de la escuela, bueno antes que se me olvide, el siguiente es el penúltimo capitulo, de esta historia y luego subiré el epilogo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, los veo luego, chao cuídense y adiooooooos...XD **

**Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	4. Chapter 4 arrepentidos

**WaZZaa! jeje perdón por no subirlo antes es que estaba ocupada, y lo siento, pero prometo subir el ultimo antes de que termine la semana. ahora si LO JURO!**

**Bueno quería agradecer a todos los comentarios por dios son 33 nunca pensé que tendría tantos, me alegran un montón, las adoro chicas, las ADOROOOOOOO!**

**bueno eso es todo este el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, pensaba hacerlo largo pero, me decidí en hacerlo corto, para que vieran mi forma de escribir y relatar las cosas, gracias por el apoyo que me dan de veras, si las viera les daría un abrazo súper ENORME!, otra cosa la canción, le voy a poner la letra en español, para que eso sean los sentimientos, ok. bueno eso es todo los espero al final...**

**TMNT no me pertenece si no a la cadena de nickelodeon. :(**

**Bueno no les quito más tiempo... xD**

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME

CHAPTER 3:

ARREPENTIDOS

***+ ESCUCHA LA DE YOU'RE THE REASON DE VICTORIA JUSTICE +* **

**No quiero hacer una escena**

**no quiero defraudarte**

**trate de hacer lo mío**

**y estoy empezando a entenderlo**

**Eso está bien...**

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos el que estaba al frente de ellos era nada más y nada menos que destructor riendo malvadamente, salto y cayó en frente de ellos...

Destructor: miren a quien tenemos aquí, a splinter y las patéticas tortugas - los mira detenidamente y sonríe de manera macabra - al parecer buscan a alguien

Splinter: lárgate destructor - poniéndose a la defensiva -

Leo: y a ti que te importa si estamos buscando algo - sacando sus Katanas -

Destructor: tranquilo Leonardo, no te precipites - sonríe malévolamente - al parecer les falta una tortuga

**mantengámonos unidos**

**donde quiera que vayamos**

**y está bien, bueno lo que sea.**

**Todo el mundo necesita saber**

**Tu podrías estar loco**

**¿te he**

**dicho últimamente que te amo?**

Rapha: lárgate, no tenemos humor para pelear contigo - todos de dan la vuelta para continuar la búsqueda -

Destructor: - levanto la mano - buscan al poseedor de esto - muestra algo -

Todos se voltearon, de mala gana, luego vieron algo que hiso que sus esperanzas se esfumaran... destructor tenía en su mano la banda de Mikey, sucia, rota, maltratada y con... sangre.

Se quedaron en shock, empezaron a soltar lagrimas, pero lagrimas de furia.

Leo: de...de donde sacaste eso - llorando enojado -

Destructor: de por ahí - riendo -

Rapha: maldito - gritándolo -

Destructor: pensé que ya no lo querían - esto hiso enojarlos -

**tu eres la única razón por la**

**que no tengo miedo **

**a volar.**

**Y es una locura que alguien**

**me podría cambiar**

**ahora no importa que es lo que tienes que hacer**

Todos se lanzaron al ataque, pero destructor soltó la banda de mikey y voló lejos hacia otro edificio, los chicos la siguieron y voltearon y ya no estaba destructor, la banda se atoro en un poste, la tomaron y la veían sin poder creerlo, empezaron a llorar poco a poco, cayeron de rodillas al piso, mientras pronunciaban una y otra vez su nombre, pensando de como aquel ser se haya ido, y ya no lo verían nunca más.

**no tengo miedo a intentar**

**y lo que necesitas saber**

**es que tu eres la razón porque...**

**Ni si quiera pongo atención**

**cuando dicen que estas un poco loco.**

De repente donnie, comienza a levantar la cara, y se fijo en aquel lugar.

Donnie: chicos - entre sollozos -

Leo: que...que pasa donnie

Donnie: miren este lugar

Todos miraron y vieron que todo estaba destruido, como si se hubiera hecho una batalla, vieron , todo roto, feo, y vieron en un lugar... sangre, se les vino a la mente MIKEY , donnie camino y vio algo, se acerco y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, lo petrifico, callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar y a llorar, lo que veía ni lo podía creer.

**Mírame a los ojos, digo**

**" nunca me podría cansar de el "**

**eso está bien...**

**mantengámonos unidos donde**

**quiera que vayamos**

**y está bien, bueno, lo que sea**

**todo el mundo necesita saber**

llamo a los demás, cuando se acercaron lo vieron, vieron esa alma juguetona, ese ser amable, ahí esta en frente de ellos, sin una pisca de vida...Mikey, sin alma, sin aura, sin sonrisa, sin energía, sin una mirada, sin respirar, sin vida. se agacharon y lloraron le decían que despertara, pero lo sabían bien, el ya no se atrevería a abrir esos ojos, esos ojos azules.

**Tu podrías estar loco **

**¿te he dicho últimamente que te amo? **

**tu eres la única razón por la**

**que no tengo miedo a volar**

**y es una locura que **

**alguien me podría cambiar**

**ahora no importa que es lo**

**que tienes que hacer**

**no tengo miedo a intentar**

**y lo que necesitas saber**

**es que tu eres la razón porque...**

Se arrepentían mas rapha por haberle dicho todo eso, pero sabia que ya nunca podría pedirle disculpas... NUNCA!

Le dijeron, a Abril, ella se sorprendió mucho, lloro y lloro al igual que los demás. Enterraron a mikey, todo se encontraba en silencio, sin esa alma juguetona que los hiciera reír, harían pagar a destructor por haber hecho eso, eso harían, todo por el porqué a pesar de no estar con ellos siempre iba a estar en su corazón, todos llorando después del entierro de mikey, ahora nada iba a ser igual.

**Si estuviera lloviendo**

**tu le gritarías al sol**

**recoger los pedazos**

**cuando el daño ya está hecho**

**tú dices que es solo otro día en la sombra **

**pero mira que lio hemos hecho **

**tú podrías estar loco**

**¿te he dicho últimamente que te amo?**

**tu eres la única razón por la que **

**no tengo miedo a volar.**

Nada, ya no estaría esa sonrisa que ayudaba a levantar el ánimo hasta el ser más triste de la tierra. Si claro, pero seguirían a delante por mikey, y se iban a cuidar más entre ellos, para no perder a alguien más, lo harían por mikey, vengarían su muerte, si claro que lo harán cueste lo que cueste, así será, y nunca terminara, derrotarían al clan del pie para que ya no existiera.

**Puede que estés loco**

**¿te he dicho últimamente que te amo?**

**tu eres la única razón por la que**

**no tengo miedo a volar**

**y es una locura que alguien**

**me podría cambiar**

**ahora no importa lo que tienes que hacer**

**no tengo miedo a intentar**

**y lo que necesitas saber es que**

**tu eres la razón porque...**

Destructor, ya no existiría, ni nadie más por haber hecho, a un ser inocente. Aquel ángel naranja...

**No quiero hacer una escena **

**no quiero defraudarte...**

**Y AQUI TERMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:**

**espero que les haya gustado de esta otra manera, quise escribir la canción espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, muy pronto ya dije antes de que termine la semana subiré el epilogo, me encanto mucho escribir esta historia muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero llegar al menos a los 50 comentarios, :) me encantaría mucho pero bueno eso depende de ustedes, gracia por tomarse la molestia de leer, xD esta historia, y bueno eso es todo...**

**no... esperen, les tengo una noticia que dar pero lo diré hasta el otro capitulo así que esperen jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta historia, díganme, como les pareció este capítulo, lo del principio no se lo esperaban verdad, bueno eso ya es todo gracias otra vez, en serio por su apoyo las quiero mucho chicas ( y chicos si es que ahí ) créanme que a mí me dolió mucho establecer la historia de esta manera, si con este lloraron lloraran con el epilogo, bueno eso es todo los leo después. cuídense chao y adioooooooooooos...XD **

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogo

**WaZZaa! :) hola a todos bueno, aquí está el epilogo de esta historia, en serio les agradezco mucho chicas en seguir esta historia hasta el final, muchísimas gracias, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en esta historia;**

**Loveturtles**

**aricabon**

**Daira-Sakamaki**

**Bad Girl**

**Starkiller**

**Marie-Jane05**

**Tory-H**

**LuisaLane**

**Guest**

**andyhamato99**

**Sara Mury 11**

**Loversfan**

**Aymar Wayne**

**bruneli12**

**Jackeline762**

**sonchi**

**Daira-Sakamaki**

**leoyluci :3 ( hermana )**

**Lucy79**

**sesshoxcris**

**Luisa Tatis**

**Es un honor al estar escribiendo esta historia y poder terminarla aquí, gracias muchas gracias en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y yei, llegamos a los 50 comentarios quiero agradecerle a:** **Vann-5678** **en serio gracias chica por ser el comentario numero 50, te lo agradezco mucho.**

**muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio muchísimas gracias, por seguirla, ponerla como favorita, muchas gracias, y bueno como les dije, les tengo sorpresas, pero eso será hasta el final, jejeje si soy mala :p bueno eso es todo, los espero al final...**

**TMNT no me pertenece si no a la cadena de nickelodeon... :(**

**bueno los espero al final... xD**

EPILOGO

TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME

***+ ESCUCHA LA UNCODITIONALLY DE KATY PERRY +***

Punto de vista de rapha:

Estoy en la habitación de mikey, sentado en la cama, viendo aquel cuarto que le perteneció, viendo sus fotos, al ver esa sonrisa de honestidad pura, que extrañare, tomo el portarretratos y lo veo, sonrió. Me paro y me dirijo a mi cuarto, entro y me siento a un lado de la cama, y veo algo, que está tirado, lo tomo y veo que es una carta, dice en el sobre, "para rapha, lo siento" abro el sobre, lo tiro y empiezo a leer...

_**"Rapha, se que estas enojado por todo lo que te eh hecho, durante estos 15 años, quería decirte que lo siento, pero sabes una cosa, lo hacía, para que sonrieras, cada vez que te enojabas y me salías a pegar después te ríes, eso me alegra tanto que me hacia olvidar tus golpes, te quiero tanto hermano, aunque tú no pienses lo mismo, a leo que esta ahí, para ser un héroe que se que algún día lo lograra, a donnie que siempre inventa cosas, y que siempre nos ayudara, a sensei que nos enseño el ninjutsu y fue como un padre, a april que es nuestra primera amiga humana la quiero mucho, y a ti un hermano que a pesar de siempre insultarme me quieres, y no importa si piensas lo contrario yo siempre te voy a querer, y nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, eres incondicional hermano, te quiero mucho, gracias a ti me doy cuenta de mis errores que tengo, lastimas que te enojaste con migo, nunca te creí capas de decir cosas así, a pesar de que todo lo que hice fue un accidente, me arrepiento mucho, y perdón por las veces que le eh hecho daño a spike, te quiero, espero que mañana hagamos algo para divertirnos y olvidar esta pelea, cuando termines de leer esta carta, enséñaselas a los demás, demuéstrales que no importa lo que pase yo te quiero y ninguna pelea hará que piense lo contrario de ti, te quiero y nunca dejare de hacerlo, tu no me quieres yo te quiero hermano, porque no importa lo que hagas nunca te dejare de querer porque... TE QUIERO A PESAR DE ODIARME"**_

Acaba punto de vista de rapha:

Al terminar de leer, rapha estaba llorando, esas palabras de parte de su hermanito, lo dejaron sin habla , de repente se oyó la puerta abrirse , giro hacia esta y vio a sus hermanos, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, y ellos correspondieron, le preguntaron que le pasaba a su hermano, les dijo y al igual que rapha se pusieron leer y luego a llorar, le dijeron a splinter y a april, se alegraron mucho al saber que mikey haya escrito esas palabras, y todavía tuviera la certeza de seguir vivo, el siempre con su gran optimismo, que hacia la vida la vida mucho más divertida y alegre, nunca dejarían que esas palabras se fueran de su alma y corazón.

Aunque el ya no estaría, siempre estaba entre ellos, se alegraron de mikey al haber escrito algo tan hermoso, que expresaba lo que sentía, lo extrañaban pero harían todo lo posible, para salir adelante, claro sin olvidarse de él. pero como harían eso, olvidarse de...

Esos ojos azules.

Esa hermosa sonrisa.

Esas pecas.

Esas forma de ver las cosas.

Esa alma.

Esa risa.

Ese corazón puro.

Esa mirada.

Ese rostro.

Ese ser especial.

Esa tortuga.

Claro que lo extrañarían y mucho, extrañarían sus bromas, sus risas, esa obsesión por la pizza, como bailaba, como patinaba, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada risa, nunca se olvidarían de aquella alma juguetona que ayudaba a levantar el ánimo, si, mikey con esa sonrisa que le encantaba a los demás.

Punto de vista de rapha:

Gracias hermano, muchas gracias por esas palabras.

Esa frase es mentira, no me quieres a pesar de odiarme, me quieres porque te quiero. Te extraño hermano y lo siento al no poder decírtelo...

**Y aquí termina el epilogo, yei gracias a todos por leer esta triste historia, me encanto mucho que les hasta gustado mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, de veras :)**

**Y bueno la sorpresa es que hare otra historia, y... aparecerá Marie-Jane05, luego te digo los detalles, de esa historia, muchísimas gracias a todos, por tomarse la molestia, de leer. y bueno este es el final del comienzo no termina aquí, hare muchas más historia, lo que no se es cuando podre subirlas, por la escuela y todo eso me quitan tiempo, pero se que ustedes esperaran :D**

**bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por leer, no veremos en otra historia, cuídense chao y adioooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


End file.
